


Friends?.. What is it?..

by ProfDolb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, Sexual Content, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDolb/pseuds/ProfDolb
Summary: -Давай переспим-Зачем?..-Хочу
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/You





	Friends?.. What is it?..

**Author's Note:**

> Ну как бэ да писать про секс я не умею, соре

-А я говорил тебе, что он мудак конченный, а ты меня не слушала, - Т/и лежала у Сынмина на коленях и плакала. Почему плакала? С парнем рассталась. Два года абьюзивных отношений, и для чего все? Только нервы все растратила к чертям собачьим.  
-Да да, Сынмин, ты был прав, - хоть она и понимала, что Ким то был прав, она все равно не могла прервать эти отношения. Любовь?.. Уже нет. И слава богу.   
-В очередной раз, - довольная улыбка появилась на лице лучшего друга Т/и.  
-В очередной раз...  
-А теперь прекращай грустить, кто грустит тот трансвестит.   
-А я думала Чанбин мужик, - Т/и в наигранном недоумении поднялась с его колена и села рядом с ним.  
-Ахахах, подъеб засчитан. Я сейчас, - Сынмин встал с дивана гостиной и направился к небольшому навесному шкафчику.  
-Ты чего? - Сынмин повертел в руках бутылку с вином и два бокала.  
-ОООО БУХАТЬ, - глаза Т/и загорелись от вида ее любимого красного полусладкого.  
-А как же. Надо все-таки отметить твою холостяцкую жизнь, - Сынмин сел обратно на диван и начал разливать напиток счастья.  
-Это ж я теперь... Свободная. Могу делать чо хочу, - Т/и легла на диван и положила свои ноги на колени Сынмина.  
-Ну да.  
-Давай переспим.  
-Что? Зачем? Тебе уже градус в голову ударил? Всего один глоток, ты как это так - глаза Сынмина забегали по квартире от растерянности. Т/и подозревала, что Ким влюблен в нее, но не была уверена. До этого момента.   
-Я хочу, - она поставила бокал на кофейный столик возле дивана.  
-Что?  
-Тебя, - Т/и ловко запрыгнула на ноги Сынмина и обвила руки вокруг его шеи.  
-Ты уверена что хочешь этого? - руки Кима легли на ее бедра.  
-На все 110 процентов, - ответила Т/и утягивая Мина в страстный, но в то же время сладкий поцелуй.   
Сынмин встал с дивана, не разрывая поцелуй, и понес Т/и в спальню. Он нежно кинул ее на кровать и навис над ней, смотря ей в глаза.  
-Точно?  
-Да давай уже, - Т/и снова поцеловала Кима. 

Сынмин нежно поглаживал талию Т/и, а она в это время начала стягивать с него футболку, которая так мешала в этот момент, как и остальная одежда в целом, с которой они тоже быстро расправились. Ким начал спускаться ниже, целуя шею, ключицы, грудь. 

-Давай быстрее,- Т/и тяжело дышала от нахлынувшего на нее возбуждения

Сынмин снова поцеловал ее в губы.

-ТАК НАХУЙ,- прервался Сынмин.  
-ДА ЧТО ОПЯТЬ  
Сынмин повертел в руках запечатанным презервативом, начиная его открывать.  
-Испугал блин

Сынмин нежно вошел в Т/и, послышались первые стоны наслаждения, от которых Киму окончательно снесло крышу. Он стал двигаться быстрее и целовать глубже. Т/и впивалась Сынмину в кожу, настолько ей было в кайф. Именно в эту секунду ей казалось, что это лучший секс в ее жизни. Как только эти мысли начали появляться в ее голове, на нее накатила волна сильного оргазма. Сынмин кончил следом и лег рядом.  
-Т/и.  
-М?  
-Я люблю тебя.  
-Я знаю. И я тебя кажется тоже.  
-Стой, подожди, знаешь? Что? Откуда? Как долго? Боже какой стыд... - Ким отвернулся в другую сторону от Т/и.  
-Сынминааа, мы буквально только что переспали, какой стыд?- Т/и обняла его сзади. - А еще я сказала, что тоже люблю тебя.  
-Правда? - Ким повернулся обратно с удивлением и радостью в глазах.  
-Правда.   
Сынмин поцеловал Т/и нежно-нежно, будто обещая, что никогда и ни за что не даст ее в обиду.


End file.
